


Sleeping Alone

by gongji



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post Sima Shi death, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongji/pseuds/gongji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You aren't supposed to miss him this much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Alone

**Author's Note:**

> a sad, quick little thing

Everyone tells you what you’re supposed to be doing. You’re _supposed_ to be the future of Wei. You’re _supposed_ to study hard and write well because you’re _supposed_ to be a genius. You’re _supposed_ to be better than the rest. You’re _supposed_ to be the Chosen One, you’re _supposed_ to serve your lords dutifully, you’re _supposed_ to be the absolute, unrivaled best. You’re supposed to because that’s what everyone has been telling you for as long as you can remember.

You’re not supposed to love and you’re not supposed to cry.

You’re not supposed to, but you pull your late lord’s coat over your face again and sob into it until the heartbreak goes away.

At least, you hope it’s supposed to work that way.


End file.
